peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble with Madame Gazelle
Transcript Madame Gazelle: All right, children, circle time! *gathers the kids for circle time* Peppa: *chews on bubble gum* Madame Gazelle: Peppa, next time we do circle time, please don't chew on bubble gum. As for you girls, Emily, Lisa and Brianna, you're behaving very well. Emily: That was very Aina! That's Swahili for 'kind'. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Madame Gazelle: Thank you. Now, back to circle time. *talks about certain things* At the end of the day..... Madame Gazelle: On the weekend, children, write down the things that all the clouds you see look like. Kids: WE WILL! Peppa: Oh, it's too much for me. I could do it for four, five or six clouds, but not all the clouds I see. Mummy Pig: *arrives* Time to go, Peppa! Peppa: Yes, Mum! get into the car and drive home Peppa: It's time for The Mr. Potato Show! *goes to TV room and turns on TV* Ahhhh. Great to sit back and watch some TV after playgroup! *laughs* This is a HILARIOUS episode! Mr. Potato show ends and Angela Anaconda comes on Peppa: Oh no, Angela Anaconda came on! ARGH! *runs away* Phew, I'm glad that's all over! Hey, I remember the time I stopped the animation style on Angela Anaconda from being creepy. Didn't the nerdy one pop out of the TV and ask for my help? Oh wait, where was I? That's right, saying what the clouds I see look like. But it's too hard! On Monday...... except for Peppa hands their homework in Madame Gazelle: Peppa, why didn't you do your homework? Peppa: Umm... Madame Gazelle: You can tell me. Why didn't you do your homework? Peppa: Fido ate it. Madame Gazelle: I know that old 'the dog ate it' joke! Peppa: My big brother Tobias uses it. Madame Gazelle: Just tell me why you didn't do your homework. Peppa: Well, there's nothing like some after-playgroup TV, so I watched a bit of The Mr. Potato Show and then Angela Anaconda came on and it scared me and I ran away and I kind of forgot what I was supposed to be doing. Madame Gazelle: I understand. Angela Anaconda is a bit scary. My daughter Grace watched it in 1999. Later, Peppa's gang's treehouse..... Peppa: Gang, we've got to stop Madame Gazelle being mean to all the kids. Pedro: I know. Once, she was like, 'YOU! YOUNG MAN! GO TO THE CALM DOWN CORNER!' to me. Danny: And once, she accused me of picking my nose. Peppa: Exactly! And another problem with her is that her top students are Emily Elephant, Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear. Suzy: Yeah. Madame Gazelle: (walking past) Oh, Peppa, sorry I upset you. Don't go thinking that I don't like you and your gang. You're an awesome foursome! Peppa: I get it. You weren't speaking in such a harsh voice, anyway. Madame Gazelle: Us playgroup teachers never use a harsh voice because we don't want to make kids your age cry or anything, we know you're sensitive at that age. I'll be nicer next time. Peppa: Good. The End! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes starring Madame Gazelle